Le bruit du coeur
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Ton cœur bat parfois différemment, ici je t'explique pourquoi le mien fait parfois des bonds, pourquoi il s'arrête, pourquoi il suffoque...etc. Après savoir si le tien fait la même chose me plairait bien ! (ce résumé est étrange, je viens de m'en rendre compte...Donc cliquez pour comprendre ! :D)


**Bonjour !  
Alors pendant que je lisais avec passion mes cours..., une petite chose est née, cette petite chose ci-dessous et j'espère que vous aimerez.  
C'est venu comme ça, sans chercher les mots, j'étais peut-être inspiré, allez savoir !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je le poste avant de le perdre. Parce que j'ai envie de partager ce petit texte avec vous alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez à minimum.  
C'est un POV de Zoro si jamais vous vous posez la question.  
**

**Disclamer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, ils ne sont qu'à maitre Oda, malheureusement... . **

* * *

**Bonne Lecture à toutes et (tous) !?**

* * *

**Le bruit du cœur.**

xx

_« J'ai un cœur de pierre, bien sûr ! Mais laisse-moi te dire que c'est une pierre précieuse. »_

xx

_*Badoum*_

C'est ce que mon cœur fait quand il te voit le matin lors du petit-déjeuner dans ta cuisine.  
Peut-être pour te saluer, peut-être parce qu'il apprécie ta vue, peut-être… parce que tu me sers même si tu râles.  
Tu ne l'entends pas et moi je fais semblant de rien. Je joue au sourd avec lui parce que soyons sérieux, je te déteste, non !? …Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que ton air arrogant m'agace, que ta blondeur m'exaspère et que ton être me provoque.

_*Badoum* *Badoum*_

C'est ce que mon cœur fait quand il te voit rire et sourire à une autre personne que lui.  
Peut-être pour que tu le remarques, peut-être parce qu'il n'aime pas te voir heureux avec d'autre, peut-être… parce que ce sourire tu le lui adresses aussi en de rare occasion.  
Tu n'y fais pas attention mais beaucoup aime tes sourires et ta bienveillance. Moi, je déteste ça parce que tu ne te soucie jamais de moi ?! …Non. Parce que ça serait drôlement frustrant de savoir que j'ai besoin de ton attention pour me sentir mieux.

_*Badoum* *Badoum* *Badoum*_

C'est ce que mon cœur fait quand il te voit te disputer d'un peu trop près avec un autre mâle.  
Peut-être pour te dire de t'éloigner, peut-être parce qu'il a peur qu'une chose se passe, peut-être… qu'il est jaloux.  
Cette sensation désagréable je la ressens à chaque fois. Toi, tu ne vois rien mais moi elle me ronge et j'aimerais seulement me défouler sur toi pour ça ! Je suis peut-être jaloux en fin de compte !? …Non. C'est juste que ces disputes me sont réservées, tes regards sont à moi et que cette bouche vicieuse est mienne.

_*Badoum* *Badoum* *Badoum* *Badoum*_

C'est ce que mon cœur fait quand j'te plaque contre un mur lors d'une de nos bagarres et que je sens ton souffle près de moi.  
Peut-être qu'il veut que tu le comprennes, peut-être veut-il te toucher, peut-être… qu'il essaie de me dire quelque chose.  
Ce battement m'enivre toujours trop et à chaque fois j'en réclame d'avantage. Je me suis sans doute un peu trop accroché à toi !? …Non. Parce que cela reviendrait à dire que je ressens quelque chose pour toi et que ça me fait peur. Même si ce mot n'est pas censé être dans mon vocabulaire… .

_*…*_

C'est ce que mon cœur fait quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom.  
Peut-être est-il trop heureux, peut-être adore-t-il mon nom dans ta bouche, peut-être… qu'il comprend mieux que moi.  
Il s'arrête de battre parce que j'arrête de penser, parce que lui et moi on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Est-ce qu'enfin de compte, tu me fais quelque chose !? …Oui. Tu me rends plus stupide, plus en colère, plus attaché, plus méfiant, plus souriant, plus attentif, plus révélateur. Et j'adore ressentir ce putain de frisson quand t'es là ! Je déteste adorer ça… ou pas.

_*Ba-…doum*_

C'est ce que mon cœur fait quand je sens ta peau me frôler.  
Peut-être que l'effleurement le rend tout chose, peut-être voudrait-il faire la même chose, peut-être… qu'il aimerait que tu continues.  
Il manque un battement parce que je suis surpris et parce que les quelques secondes de ton touché font l'effet d'une bombe. Est-ce que j'aimerais que tu profites d'avantage de ma peau tannée !? …Je crois. Parce que durant cet instant je ne te déteste plus, parce que quand tes doigts sont sur ma peau, je me sens comme… apaisé. Peut-être étais-tu un peu magicien avant d'être cuisinier… .

_*…Boum* _

C'est ce que mon cœur a fait quand tes lèvres ont caressé ma joue.  
Peut-être qu'il n'a pas compris, peut-être venais-tu de le tuer tout simplement ou peut-être… m'avait-il juste abandonné.  
Je n'ai pas compris ces intentions ce jour-là mais j'ai compris les miennes. Est-ce que j'ai réagi à ta façon d'agir !? …Oui. Parce que maintenant mes lèvres avaient envie de gouter aux tiennes, parce que mon acharnement à te détester avait laissé place à un autre sentiment, parce que même si j'avais été des plus rustres… tu ne m'as pas repoussé. …Tu as même participé.

Maintenant, tous ces sons je les reconnais. D'ailleurs, ils ne surviennent que quand tu es là.  
Peut-être est-ce normal, peut-être pas ou alors… pourrait-il battre seulement pour toi !? …Je ne sais pas mais cette pensée n'est pas si désagréable en fin de compte.

D'ailleurs, mon cœur a inventé un nouveau battement pour toi, Cook de malheur.  
Et celui-ci, je l'affectionne particulièrement parce qu'il apparait toujours quand je te domine, quand je suis en toi et que ton visage se déforme par le plaisir.  
Il a même un nom, c'est étrange… parce que vous portez le même ! Et à chaque fois, je suis presque sur de te le souffler à l'oreille… _**« San-ji »**__._

Et tu vois, tout ça là, tu ne le seras jamais. Parce que te le dire, se serait avoué ma faiblesse. Avouer que mon cœur joue une musique différente quand tu approches, avouer que je suis chamboulé quand mes yeux t'accrochent, avouer… que j'ai besoin de toi pour aller mieux et je ne peux pas.  
C'est bête mais je préfère le garder pour moi, en lui un petit moment parce que, soyons honnête, je ne suis pas connu pour être le plus doué avec les mots. …Moi, j'agis, je ne parle pas et peut-être que finalement, tu vas finir par l'entendre crier tous ces mots ! …Quelque part, je crois même l'espérer.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

* * *

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je crois bien aimé ce texte. **  
**(Ce n'est pas de la prétention ou autre, seulement mon ressenti personnel. Pis je dis ce que je veux! :D).**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé même si je pense que tout ça est assez niais.**  
**(Les trucs niais sont mon trucs -')**

**Je vous laisse sur ces belles paroles ! A très vite, je l'espère (c'est vous qui me dite !)**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**

**Ps**: La citation du début de texte, vient d'une chanson que j'ai découverte récemment en naviguant sur Youtube (Maitre gims -meurtre par Strangulation-) je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais une fois qu'on y a gouté, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! J'aime beaucoup cet artiste ! ça a du bon d'écouter tous les genres de musiques ! ^-^


End file.
